


From Porn, With Love

by bri_ghtly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: Ok I basically just wanted an excuse to write smut, sue me.Louis and Harry are both porn stars and it's Harry's first day on the job.





	From Porn, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
Thanks for stopping by for my first fic.  
Let me know what you think.  
I'm ngl I just was in the mood to write some smut.

They always do a pre and post interview, Louis really has no idea why. He doesn’t really think people give a fuck about him, he thinks they’d rather see him getting plowed from behind but alas here he is, in yet another pre-interview. 

“How are you feeling about today’s shoot Louis?” 

“Well,” he says putting on what he hopes is a seductive smile, “I’m actually quite excited, get to see what the newbies like and all that.” 

All he knows about Harry is that he’s new to the industry and he will be fucking Louis today. It’s always exciting getting fresh faces in the porn scene, someone new to figure out, see what they like, what turns them on. Louis’ absolute favorite thing is being able to bring his co-stars so much pleasure they completely forget where they are. Being able to transport someone out of their body is a talent that Louis has mastered over the years. 

The crew ask Louis a few more questions before he’s called over to hair, make-up and wardrobe, they’re going for a school teacher/student thing today so Louis is dressed up in a uniform and the girls put make-up on him trying to make him look as young as possible. 

Before he even realizes what’s happening, he’s been dragged onto set, a few school desks set up in front of a big main desk, he hasn’t even met this Harry person yet.  
He goes ahead and sits at one of the desks fiddling with his fingers as he waits for the scene to start. 

He looks up when he hears the sound of people entering, there’s a boy there and although Louis had vowed to never think about his co-workers as no more than exactly that, keep it professional was his motto. This boy was making it hard; this is the type of boy Louis would try to pick up if he were to get out of his house ever.  
He's got chocolate curls that Louis just wants to run his hands through and green eyes, he’s lean and tall. Louis feels his cheeks flush as he rakes his eyes up the boy finally coming up to meet his eyes. They’ve dressed him up in tight work pants and a loose floral top, very casual for a teacher, they were probably going for a hipster teacher vibe.

“Hi,” the boy says “I’m Harry.” He sticks his hand out for a handshake. 

Louis wants to laugh, in twenty minutes Harry will have his dick so far up Louis’s arse they’ll probably forget what day it is but here he is offering up a handshake.  
Louis takes the offered hand, “Louis,” he says. He’s glad Harry at least has the decency to shake his hand most of his co-workers barely even smile before shoving themselves so far up Louis that he has to hide his winch of pain. 

“Nice to meet you.” They boy says. 

Louis is about to return the favor when the director walks over to them. 

“Ok, good to see you Lou, I see you’ve met Harry.” He says “I assume you’ve both read the script and know what the go is for today?” 

The both nod at the question. 

“Ok amazing, I’ll interrupt if there’s anything I think needs to change.” 

He turns to Louis placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear “Be gentle, it’s his first time.” 

Louis really wants to laugh but the director doesn’t seem to realize that he’s said anything funny so Louis just nods seriously.

“Louis, sit at this desk.” Mr. Director says pointing at a desk two rows from the front desk. “And Harry, you’re up here to start.” 

Harry walks to sit up the front and the director moves out of the shot. Louis meets Harry’s eyes one more time before the director is yelling “Action” out onto the set.  
Louis looks down and pretends to be writing in his notebook, just as the script said. 

“Louis,” Harry says, his voice now more authoritative then it was when they were introduced a few minutes ago “Do you know why I keep you back?”  
Harry stands up and starts stalking towards Louis. 

“No Mr. Styles.” Louis says quietly. 

“What was that?” Harry says, basically right beside Louis’s desk now. 

Louis looks up to meet his eyes, “No Mr Styles.” 

“Well, you know you failed your test, right?” Harry says. Louis feels like his done this scene a million times, it’s always the same cliché, not doing homework, failing a test, not paying attention in class. He plays along anyway. It’s his jobs. 

“I’m sorry sir, what do I have to do to pass?” Louis asks in faux innocence. 

“Well, I can think of a few things.” Harry says, for his first scene he’s doing well. Louis had been a bumbling mess his first scene but Harry is clear and dominant, just what the company were looking for.

“Oh of course sir, anything to pass, I really can’t afford to fail this class, my father will have my head.” 

Harry leans down and says quietly to Louis “Well that would be a shame because I’m the only one that should be getting your head.” 

That wasn’t in the script and it almost makes Louis break character and laugh but he stays professional. 

Turning to meet Harry’s eyes where he’s leaned down to speak closer to Louis, there’s a moment of pause before Harry’s surging forward, his lips connecting with Louis’s. 

It isn’t like a normal porn kiss, they’re usually sloppy and sensual, a lot of tongue and teeth, this is a calmer kiss, Harry’s lips are soft were they press against Louis. It probably doesn’t really suit the scene but Louis hears himself groan as Harry licks into his mouth. 

Way too quickly Harry is pulling his head away. His large hand comes up to Louis hair and he gets a fistful of it, using it to pull Louis roughly off his chair and onto his knees. This is all in the script so he’s throwing Louis no curve balls but Louis is surprised by how much it turns him on to feel Harry man handle him around like a personal fuck toy. 

Louis feels himself growing slightly hard at the action, another surprise.

Harry’s hand stays in his hair as he moves to undo his pants, unzipping them tantalizing slowly, making Louis lip his lips in anticipation. He has no idea how big Harry is but he’s extremely eager to find out. 

When Harry finally releases himself from his pants and underwear Louis is practically salivating. 

His mouth is on Harry the second that Harry moves his hand away. He licks a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock making sure to look up at the camera that is now placed in front of Harry’s torso. Louis brings his mouth back to suck lightly at the tip, tasting Harry’s precum as Louis teases him. 

Louis brings his hand up to wrap it around Harry’s dick but Harry slaps it away. 

“Just your mouth.” He lets out huskily. 

Louis hums around Harry’s cock, he decides to give Harry what he wants. He pushes himself down Harry’s length, he gags when he gets about ¾ of the length in but he keeps pushing until he’s got tears in his eyes and his nose is nestled at the base of Harry’s dick. He starts to work Harry in and out of his mouth gagging with each push forward. There’s spit sliding down Louis chin, Louis has always loved a sloppy blow job, to feel himself gag and choke on a cock as he pleases his lover.  
Harry pulls Louis off his cock with a hand fisted in his hair and Harry takes his other hand and wipes it across Louis’s chin bringing the spit that has gathered there and pushing it, along with his long fingers into Louis mouth. Louis sucks on Harry’s fingers as he pulls them out of Louis mouth. 

“Clothes off Tomlinson.” Harry orders. 

“Yes sir.” Louis says, hastily standing up so he can remove his clothes as quickly as possible. 

He’s fully hard now, Harry’s authoritative attitude and dominant hands turning Louis on a lot more than he’d like to admit. 

Harry moves his hands to Louis’s waist as soon as his clothes are fully off, turning him around so his back is facing Harry. 

Harry uses a hand to push Louis’s back down until he’s at a 90 degree angle his arse on full display for Harry. 

“I think a fail deserves a few spanks, hmm Louis?” Harry says. 

Louis is panting with anticipation and how turned on he is. 

“Yes sir, I need a punishment.” It sounds needy even to Louis ears so he can’t imagine what it sounds like on the mic’s. He hopes he doesn’t have to watch this back.  
The first slap of Harry’s hand against his butt makes him groan out a low “yesss”. 

“Sounds like you’re enjoying this a little too much Louis.” Harry says bringing his hand down harder. 

Louis bites his lip to stop from moaning but it will probably look like he’s trying to hold back a wince on camera. Harry seems to be pushing all the right buttons in Louis and he’s desperate for Harry’s cock now. He’s leaking precum on the desk he’s bent over. 

Harry suddenly leans over him, each globe of his ass cupped in one of Harry’s hands. He feels Harry’s front press against his back and he can feel Harry’s breath against his neck. He brings his lips down to Louis’s ears. 

“You ok?” He asks in Louis ear. 

And Louis honestly didn’t think he could get any harder but here he is. Along with a throb to his cock he feels the sensation of butterflies in his stomach, which he knows is fucking dumb considering this man had got him bent over and ready to be taken. 

Louis lets out a vigorous nod and turns his head his eyes meeting Harry’s, they’re wide and lust blown, Louis suspects his probably reflect the same thing. He brings his lips in to meet Harry’s, he really can’t resist. He feel’s one of Harry’s fingers flutter towards his hole as they kiss. 

And slowly, so slowly Harry’s push’s a finger into Louis, it makes Louis moan and his lips move away from Harry as he open’s his mouth in bliss.  
Harry’s finger feels so good inside Louis, it’s so long and it takes a bit of prodding around but Harry finds Louis prostate and when he does Louis feels like he could scream in ecstasy. 

Usually the scene is well and truly over by now but Harry is taking his time, he’ll probably be reprimanded for that but Louis can’t find it in himself to speed Harry up.  
Another finger moves in beside Harry’s index finger, Louis had prepped himself before the scene so there’s really no need for this but it feels so amazing and no one has told them to stop so Louis will chase this feeling as long as he can. 

Louis moves his mouth back to Harry’s in appreciation as Harry continues to ease his fingers in and out of Louis. Harry moves his mouth off Louis and brings his mouth to his ear once again. 

“You ready?” he whispers in Louis ear, he moves his head back so their eyes meet again and Louis gives him a slight nod. Harry moves back up so that his front is pulled off Louis’s back.

The first push of Harry’s tip against Louis entrance makes him clench slightly in anticipation, Harry must sense this as he leans down again his lips moving lightly over the skin at the back of Louis’s neck. 

“It’s ok Lou.” Harry whispers in his ear, it makes Louis relax and Harry pushes in as soon as he feels Louis relax around his tip. 

God he doesn’t think he’d felt any thing like this before. His fingers tighten were they’re gripped around the edge of the desk. 

Louis wishes they’d taken Harry’s clothes off as well, he wants to feel Harry’s skin against his. 

It takes a few thrusts but Harry eventually gets the right angle and he’s pushing against Louis prostate with every movement. Louis doesn’t think anyone has spent this much time working over his prostate, inside or outside of porn, and it feels incredible. Louis really doesn’t think he’s got much longer before he cums. 

He decides to vocalize this, he really isn’t talking as much as he usually does in scenes but Harry’s been distracting him “Haz I’m going to cum soon.” 

“What’d you call me?” Harry says while moving his hand around to Louis throat and pulling him up by this hold, until Louis’s back is arched against Harry’s front and Harry is squeezing at his throat. 

“I’m sorry sir, Mr. Styles.” Louis says quietly despite the hand that is now gripping his neck. They’d made a checklist of what they their limits in the shoot and Louis had put a big check mark and smiley face next to choking. It looks like Harry had got the hint. 

“Much better.” Harry says leaning down to bite at Louis shoulder and tightening his hand around Louis’s neck. And that’s all it takes. 

Louis is spilling across the desk in front of them and moaning, his head thrown back so it’s on Harry’s shoulder as Harry keeps pumping inside of him.  
Harry speeds his movement’s up and it isn’t long before he’s cumming inside Louis. 

Harry moans again and bites into Louis shoulder to try and stifle the sound. 

They both slump forward when Harry pulls out of Louis, Louis can feel Harry’s cum sliding down his thighs now, they were supposed to get a shot of Louis’s hole when Harry pulled out but Harry is still standing behind him, blocking the view. Louis is too tired and blissed out to correct him.

“I don’t know if I can fail you after that.” Harry seems to remember his last line somehow. 

“AND CUT.” They hear through a megaphone. 

The stay in the position they’re in for a while, both panting.

Harry eventually seems to try and move away from Louis but his muscles are so spent that he ends up falling taking them both to the floor. They somehow end up with Harry lying underneath Louis and Louis sprawled across Harry’s front.

“Oops” Harry says, not seeming very sorry at all. 

Louis giggles and leans away from Harry’s chest so he can look him in the eyes again “Hi.” He lets out breathily.


End file.
